Sure, why not?
by Umodin
Summary: Tsunade Senju always considered herself the last of her clan, that was until the Hokage sent her a message via ANBU stating, "Found a Senju." Now she's been requested to be Naruto Uzumaki's Legal Guardian, who was surprisingly her relative. Well, she never considered herself to be a mother figure, but something's better than nothing, right? That, and she was bored. "Sure, why not?"
1. The Start of a Headache

**What's up interwebs, Umodin back once again for a random Fanfic that has, once again been bothering me for reasons unknown until I finally got my lazy ass up and started writing. Now, i'll be going over some minor details here, as I have done in my other Fanfic Bloodline, purely so you all know what you're getting into. This is a very minor crossover with the Anime/Manga Magi. The Minor part is i'm introducing the Fanalis race from the Magi series as an old Clan that married into the Uzumaki. Naruto in this fic will hold their natural Strength, which I also put down Tsunade having the same, however she just upgraded it with her Iryojutsu.**

**When it comes to Naruto, I prefer the idea for him to be older than the rookie 9, so in this Fic and the majority of ones I will produce in the future, he will be 2 years older than **

**I would like to point out early on that I don't write Lemons, nor do I have any interest in doing so for this Fanfic. Perhaps in the future. The Genre's involved in "Sure, why not?" Are Adventure, Family, and small portions of Humor. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tsunade Senju, a top heavy, hazel eyed, blonde haired bombshell of a 39 year old woman was having what could be called a bad day. First, she lost a major gamble (200,000 ryo give or take) and was leaving (escaping) town with her protégé Shizune. Next thing she knows, she's surrounded by a squad of ANBU claiming that the Hokage wishes to meet with her. Now, her former Sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Third Hokage asking for her wasn't entirely too uncommon. Especially as of the last 4 years ever since he was reinstated to the position of Hokage due to the Fourth's untimely demise, killing the Kyubi.

Or at the very least that would be what most people thought; Tsunade herself knew the truth of the event, keeping up to date with her distant relative Kushina was something she did on occasion through her old teammate Jiraiya; until she learned of her death. Another life that village took from her. Tsunade was even considering visiting the village to check on her, once her baby was born of course. Sadly, that baby was now Konoha's weapon, no doubt Danzo or some political slob were all over the boy.

However what was uncommon about the current situation was him sending ANBU; apparently this was actually serious. She may not like the village but she cared for her Sensei, the least she could do was hear out orders before ignoring it; like the good student she was. With a wave of her hand the ANBU parted and a singular ANBU with a Dog mask and gravity defying silver hair approached her. "Tsunade Senju, The Hokage requests to meet with you at Tanzaku Gai in exactly 10 days. Details of meeting unknown. Subject… 'Found a Senju.' That is all. Please inform us whether or not you will be participating or not."

Tsunade, for her part was holding a good poker face, something one would never see when she, well, played poker. But on the inside her mind was working fervently. Apparently her Sensei had found another Senju besides her, which meant she actually had some blood family. And to top it off, he even requested the meeting to be outside of Konoha so it was completely within her comfort zone. Now, she loved her Sensei dearly, but, he was definitely the type of man to use his position as Hokage to his leisure. The fact that he was trying to make her somewhat comfortable, while nice, also likely meant more. Still, it was her duty as the now not-so-last member of the Senju Clan to head to Tanzaku Gai and figure out what's going on, "Tell Sensei I'll be there."

Dog nodded to her, pulling out a small envelope and handing it to her, "Should you have accepted I was ordered to give you this. This missive dictates where you will meet with Hokage-Sama and where your lodgings will be." With that, the group of ANBU Shunshinned away, leaving a somewhat stunned Tsunade.

* * *

Shizune Kato had finished packing for herself and her mentor/sister/mother-figure Tsunade. Shizune herself was an attractive woman of 17 years old with short black hair and eyes of the same color. Her figure, while not entirely stunning was still noticeable. Sadly, whenever she travelled with her mentor, all looks towards their way from men were primarily directed to Tsunade, so she had no real experience with the opposite sex. Though that really didn't have to do with her packing.

After leaving the hotel they were staying at (and "accidently forgetting to pay") she immediately ran towards Tsunade's Chakra reading, oh how she loved being a sensor. It made her duty as apprentice and caretaker so much simpler due to being able to trace her Sensei wherever she may be, within a respectable range of course. After a 10 minute jog to Tsunade, she came upon a strange sight. Tsunade was just looking in the direction of Konoha, holding an envelope in her left hand and her right hand was clenching and unclenching its fingers. Now, this was one of Tsunade's many, many tells. She was obviously bothered by something.

"Tsunade-Sama, I've got our belongings, are you alright?"

Tsunade turned around, a small smile on her face and a furrowed brow, a rare facial expression for her, "Yeah… I just had a group of ANBU come tell me that Sensei wants to meet up at Tanzaku Gai." It was obvious based on how she was acting something was both elating and concerning her.

"Do you know what for Tsunade-Sama?"

"Apparently Sensei found another Senju and wants to talk to me about it. Maybe I'll meet him or her in the process."

"That's wonderful news! Why do you seem so worried though? I would think you'd be ecstatic at the thought. I mean, he or she could be a direct relative of yours!"

"Shizune, that's the issue, if Sensei is trying to keep me comfy by going to Tanzaku Gai instead of requesting me to be at Konoha… Well, I don't know. But it means something, and that something is what's got me worried."

"I see… Are you still going?"

Tsunade looked at her as if she just grew a second head at that point, "Absolutely! Even if I'm worried nothing's happening lately aside from losing money, by the way, we're around 200,000 ryo short-"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"- And even if I don't like the guy, it's better than nothing. C'mon, let's hit the road, it's a 5 day walk to Tanzaku and I want to see if I can use the Old Man's bank account once we get there." A devilish glint entered the mature woman's eyes at the thought of her Hokage of a Sensei's near limitless pockets.

* * *

It had been 10 day's since Tsunade had received the Hokage's message and agreed to meet him, and she was now in a somewhat luxurious hotel, on her Sensei's pocket of course, waiting for the man to arrive. She was doing something completely out of her character while waiting; fidgeting. Though she had a decent enough reason to be mildly nervous, meeting up with your Sensei that you haven't seen in 10 years to talk about a long-lost apparently-found relative tends to do that to people.

The door to her room opened, and with a weary sigh she worked up her nerves and looked up to see her sensei in civilian clothes with a small scroll firmly attached to his belt. Hiruzen was an old man if one couldn't tell from first glance, warts covered parts of his face and he, sadly, aged somewhat like milk; poorly. Then again stress as a leader tends to do that to people. He looked at her and smiled, opening up what was likely to be a long conversation with a hug, "Tsunade, it's good to see you!"

Tsunade naturally reciprocated the hug with a small smile on her face. Even if she disliked the village, her Sensei was still her Sensei and she couldn't hate him. Still, she came here for a reason and she had, hopefully, time after this to reminisce with him, "You too Sensei. Please sit down, apparently we've got some things to discuss." It was somewhat curt of her, but hey, she's never been the most elegant of people regardless of her title as the "Slug Princess."

Hiruzen nodded to her and took a seat at the small coffee table in the room, Tsunade following suit and taking the spot in front of him. He pulled out the scroll attached to his belt and placed it on the table, "This meeting is about a favor I'd like for you to do for me. You can even count it as a mission, so you would be less likely to be named a Missing Nin should I step down again; a long term mission at that."

Tsunade raised a delicate eyebrow at the man, but motioned for him to continue; she'd at the very least humor him, "As you know from Jiraiya, Kushina's seal broke when giving birth and, sadly, the Kyubi escaped. Not only did the beast ravage Konoha, but Minato sacrificed his life in order to seal it inside their son, Naruto. For security purposes I gave him his mother's surname; Minato's enemies and such."

Tsunade nodded to her Sensei, the room becoming tenser at the mention of Kushina and her son, "And the boy is likely under Danzo's or some Politicians thumb being trained as a weapon as we speak, what's this have to do with anything Sensei?"

"He most certainly is not. Nobody knows that he is Minato's boy, the Politicians wouldn't care. In fact, most want him dead. Minato's last wish was for the boy to be treated like a hero, so I told the village of his status as a Jinchuriki, in order for everybody to know that he holds the beast back for them. Instead, civilians just hate the poor boy and Shinobi, while most respect him, are apathetic at best to his situation."

"Better than being a tool for war and politics."

"Yes… And my favor would be for you to take Guardianship of the boy and take him with you wherever you go."

This left Tsunade somewhat startled. Sure she had some experience with young kids, Shizune having been with her ever since Dan died but that was a different deal. Her eyes narrowed at her Sensei, but said nothing; he took this as an opportunity to continue speaking, "There are two main reasons why I ask this of you. This first being, of the many Uzumaki bloodlines that the clan acquired before their destruction, he, like you, randomly inherited the Fanalis Clans abnormal strength."

Now that surprised Tsunade. When she was 13, she randomly broke a rock with her grip, confusing her enormously. When she told Mito-baachan, it was then explained that due to Tsunade being a descendant of a main branch Uzumaki, no matter how diluted the blood, it was possible for her or one of her immediate family such as Nawaki to inherit some obscure ability. The Fanalis Clan that married into the Uzumaki held one of these abilities.

The Fanalis were a clan of warriors that primarily relied on Taijutsu. When the Uzumaki first splintered from the Senju and wanted to live on the Land of Whirlpools, they had to fight the Finalis for it. In the end the Uzumaki won, and to appease both sides, a marriage was wrung up between the two clan's main families. After a few decades, a plague hit Uzu no Kuni, and apparently hit the Fanalis clan much harder than the Uzumaki. The only survivors just joined up with the Uzumaki Clan in their entireity and the rest became history. The Finalis had the ability to passively stream Chakra from their Chakra network into the tendons of their muscle, increasing power behind all forms of physical activity.

"Well, that makes things obvious. What's the second reason?" She wouldn't let her Sensei have the satisfaction of learning how giddy she was at the thought of being able to teach her enhanced strength techniques to the kid. There were tricks that she could only perform herself due to her Bloodline, and family, no matter how distant with the ability to learn were welcome as far as she was concerned. It wasn't like she had much to do anyways.

Hiruzen's gaze dropped slightly, but returned to hers with a smile that held no humor, only sorrow and guilt, "The second reason is because with Minato dead and him having no relatives aside from Jiraiya, who's his Godfather, that I felt it was time you learned some truth's about your family; more specifically, Tobirama-Sensei."

"Grand Uncle Tobirama? What's he have anything to do with, well, anything?"

"Do you remember that when you discovered your Bloodline when you were 13 and after Mito-Sama explaining things to you, you attempted to enhance it? You punched a boulder hard enough to fracture some knuckles on your right hand, and broke the rock in a way that shards flew at you and left you in a small coma?"

Tsunade actually flushed in embarrassment at that. It was after those 2 months of comatose that she understood why you have people with you when training, so accidents don't lead to anything worse than accidents. She was never a fan of talking about that specific detail so she simply nodded for him to continue.

"What you don't know and were never told was what happened to you during the Coma. You began to have your Periods a few months before all that happened, and Tobirama-Sensei did something unforgiveable to you without your consent or knowledge. He stole an egg from your body. I only learned about this when I became Hokage myself, so please let me tell the story and you can be mad later." He took a deep breath before opening the scroll on the table. A small poof appeared and from where the scroll was, an envelope was in its place. He handed it to her and continued his tale.

"You see, Mito-Sama was getting to the point where and Uzumaki, no matter how long lived they tend to be, was considered elderly by her clans standards. And that meant she could die at any time. However, due to her being the Kyubi's first Jinchuriki, we needed a replacement, and an Uzumaki would only work."

"Sensei had the idea, that since the Uzumaki were an offshoot of the Senju Clan, that if he were to combine the two, it would be possible he could just solve our problem without being overly reliant on Uzushio. When he stole your egg, he fertilized it with the sperm of somebody we had in prison; an Uzumaki male; whose name was never stated. The process miraculously worked and he placed the fertilized egg in one of his ROOT seduction corps."

By this point Tsunade was rooted down in the chair just staring at her Sensei with completely wide eye's that somehow continued to widen as the story progressed. When he called this meeting she could have never guessed it would have taken this kind of turn. She began looking through the file she was given and its contents greatly annoyed her. It went over Tsunade's own Cycle from when she was 13 and details of the woman who was carrying the child. For some reason no name was stated for the child nor the woman carrying it.

"If memory serves me, Tobirama mentioned that one time when he talked to you when you two were alone, he asked you when you were older what you would name your first son if you should have one."

Tsunade nodded to her Sensei, she indeed did vaguely remember one such conversation with her Grand Uncle, though apparently he was a much more shifty man than she ever would have guessed. What did she answer his question with… It was at the tip of her tongue. It was then she understood and with a strained voice remembered, "Minato…"

Hiruzen nodded, "Minato Namikaze is, technically speaking, your bastard." A solemn silence was all that filled the room as Tsunade continued to go through the file in her hand with a paleness overcoming her. Hiruzen decided that he should continue then, "However, 5 years after Minato was born, it was understood that he did not inherit the Uzumaki Chakra. Minato was told that he was getting a blood test to see if he had a relative in the village at the time, so he was easy to bait. Anyways, it was after learning that, that Sensei decided to ask Uzushio to uphold the treaty and bring an Uzumaki to the village. Kushina was sent in, took over as Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and the Second Shinobi War started with the destruction of Uzushio."

Tsunade remained silent as the story ended and continued to look through the file. When 15 minutes of silence between the two passed and she finally finished reading she looked at him, "Did Minato know?"

Hiruzen nodded, "When he became 16 I told him. As payment for what the Nidaime did to him, I allowed him to grab a singular scroll from Sensei's vault of his choosing, so long as I approved. He took what was the base form of his signature Hiraishin technique." He chuckled humorlessly at the thought of his one-time successor. "You know, I asked him what he intended to do about you. He told me he grew up with the idea that he had no family, and you grew used to the idea of no longer having one. He figured it was best to not say anything and let bygones be bygones."

Hiruzen then stood up and bowed to Tsunade, "I extend my deepest apologies to you for what my Sensei has done to you. But my request still stands; will you take guardianship of Naruto?"

Tsunade weighed her options. Either she takes the brat, trains him up and makes him a tank of a Shinobi due to his ridiculous Chakra levels and Passive Bloodline, or reject the idea and do nothing all day wallowing in misery. True she'll still be wallowing a good bit, but she'll have things to do; choices, choices.

"Sure, why not?" Hiruzen beamed at her, "But. I have conditions."

"As do I."

"You name yours and I'll work mine around 'em."

"When he reaches the age of 15, I would like for him to return to the village ready to be a Genin. He is to be trained in the art of a Shinobi early on. When he is 15, the children of the majority of Konoha's clans will be 13, and graduate; I'd like him to form bonds with other clan children, even if they are younger."

"And if he was stronger than a Genin by that time? And I don't mean Chunin; Tokubetsu Jounin or Jounin. The kids got enough Chakra in his system that with proper guidance he could throw A and S-ranked techniques easy."

"If you believe him to be too strong for that, then he will undergo teamwork exercises with the other Genin and be liable for a field promotion early on. I still want him to work with the Clan children. The next condition is Jiraiya."

"What?"

"The only reason Jiraiya isn't taking an active role in the boy's life is due to his spy network. He can't be in Konoha as often as we'd like; but with the boy traveling with you and Shizune-chan, he would have the opportunity to help him grow."

Tsunade mulled that one over. Apparently the kid was going to have two Sannin teaching him how to be a Shinobi. Yeah, there was no way he would be Genin level by the time he was 15, even if he was utterly terrible. She shrugged her shoulders in acceptance, "But I'm gunna kick Jiraiya's ass if he tries to corrupt the boy. One pervert is enough."

Hiruzen chuckled but gave his consent. It's not like he could say no, then Tsunade was more likely not to even take Naruto, "Finally, he cannot know about the Kyubi or his parents until his return-"

"Absolutely not."

"This is the-"

"You're the one bowing to me asking me to take him with me. I humored your conditions but that is something he absolutely needs to know about. I'm not stupid Sensei, I won't just tell him immediately, but when training Chakra control and other things I'll tell him about the Kyubi, and when I think he's strong enough to protect himself, and should that happen before we return to the village, I'll tell him about his parents. At the very least his mother is a safer bet to learn about then his father."

Hiruzen was frowning, but reluctantly nodded. So long as Tsunade understood when she felt it to be the proper time to learn Naruto's multiple S-rank secrets, then he would trust her with it.

"That was going to be the end, but now I'll add some more. If you tell him before you return, let him know that Minato's and Kushina's vault is his for the taking once he returns." That gleam in Tsunade's eye had him worried, but he continued, "And should you tell him of Kushina, I'd like for you to take him to Uzushio. Kushina was planning to go right before she learned she was pregnant, and she believed there to be blood seals accessible only by the main house hidden around the ruins of the village. Whether it's true or not, it would be a good experience for the boy."

"I'll go on your paycheck."

Hiruzen shrugged, "You're getting paid for this as a long-term S-rank mission anyways. Just send a slug once a month to the village and I'll return them to you with a check."

Tsunade nodded, "Where are the papers? And more importantly where's the brat?"

Hiruzen flipped the file on the table over and pulled a small document out. He grabbed a small pen from his pocket and handed it to her, which she just grabbed and began the paperwork, something she randomly felt she would have to deal with more of come the future, "Naruto-kun is currently with my Shadow Clone exploring the city. He just thought I was taking a vacation and brought him along out of boredom."

"Oh, that's a good idea Sensei. When I start his training in… Let's say a year. I'll send a slug over with a note and I'll want you to give me a complete scroll with the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"Why?"

"Genin test is Substition, Transformation and Clone. Kid would never be able to make a regular clone. I remember Jiraiya telling me that Kushina couldn't do it either and she made a Water Clone instead."

Hiruzen shrugged, "We'll get to it when we get to it. Now let's go meet Naruto."

* * *

Naruto was having a great time. He was exploring a new city with his Jiji and nobody gave him funny looks here! Everybody just treated him like a normal kid, some nice lady even asked if she could touch his whisker marks and when he said yes she gave him a big hug calling him a cutie. Even if he did not like being called a cutie, he was manly thank you, and he got a hug from a nice lady!

Naruto was a blond haired boy with bright blue eyes with a fair tan and somewhat on the short size for his age. His clothing consisted of a white shirt with an orange swirl logo on the front and a pair of black shorts with navy blue sandals. He was currently with his Jiji, a Shadow Clone of the original Hiruzen Sarutobi, in their hotel room pestering him nonstop.

"Hey Jiji, whacha need a vacashin for?"

"It's pronounced vacation Naruto-kun. And I need it because being in that stuffy office all day is stressful. Plus, I'm still going to be doing work here, it's just a different kind."

"What kinda work?"

The clone decided to humor the boy, "Well, as you know I'm the Hokage- "Right!" "- But to be a Hokage there are lots and lots of things you have to do to become one. One of these things, is to be a Sensei to a team of 3 Ninja. I am here to meet up with one of my old students, a Kunoichi named Tsunade."

"Wooaaah~ Do I get to meet her?"

"Hopefully. Tsunade is a tricky one and she tends to travel a lot, mainly staying away from Konoha.-"

"-And for good reason." A female voice stated in a brusque fashion from behind the two. Naruto jumped from behind and the Clone hummed in acknowledgement before turning around to see Tsunade and his Original walking side by side.

"Wha- You're the lady Jiji was talking about? And why are there two Jiji's? Did you have a twin?"

Tsunade actually chuckled at the childs random questions, "I'll answer you. Yeah, I'm the lady, don't call me lady by the way, names Tsunade Senju brat. There are two of him because he used a Jutsu to Clone himself. You were walking with the Clone while I did business. Here, watch." And with that Tsunade kicked the Clone directly between the legs, eliciting a pained look from the Clone and immediately dispelling it in a plume of smoke.

Hiruzen for his part was just staring at Tsunade with a wince once the Clones memories of pain entered, only for Tsunade to address him directly "I may not ever do that to you yourself Sensei, but I really felt the need to do that to you after learning about Minato." Hiruzen gave a tired sigh but nodded in understanding. Tsunade was the type of woman to get even, not listen to apologies.

"Naruto-Kun, come here please, there was actually a reason I brought you with me." Naruto just walked up to the two and went to his Jiji's side. That lady, just kicked his Jiji where he pee'd, totally mean. "You see, I was doing business with Tsunade when you came up. And I remembered something I couldn't believe I forgot. Tsunade is a relative of yours-" And with that the mean lady had her leg glomped.

Tsunade only raised an eyebrow as the brat was hugging her leg for all her life, but a cough from Hiruzen returned his attention to the older man, "And she has agreed to become your Guardian."

"You're gunna be my Kaa-chan?!"

Tsunade shook her head, and was trying hard not to give into her motherly instincts and glomp the kid back. She needed to keep up a tough front at first, "First off Naruto, Sensei didn't forget I was your relative, I was his last choice." Naruto just continued to hold on to her leg, but looked at her in a questioning way.

"See, he really wanted you to stay in the Village, and asked me to return a bunch of times. But I didn't know I was related to you until today, and he knew the whole time. Same for you to me, see? But since I wouldn't come back, he tried getting other people to be your Guardian. Since people were either busy or didn't want to, he gave in and came to me instead of asking me to come to him."

"Now, a Guardian isn't the same as Adoption."

"So you're not my new Kaa-chan?"

"Call me whatever you want so long as it isn't an insult. But here's the deal, say I adopted you; your name would become Naruto Senju instead of Naruto Uzumaki. But a Guardian just takes care of you while you keep your name. I'm a Guardian of another girl named Shizune too. D'you get it?"

"Uhh… I think so Kaa-chan."

Hiruzen watched as Tsunade's cheeks turned slightly pink with extreme amusement.

"Ne, ne, Kaa-chan, how're we related?"

"I dunno, Sensei, how're we related?"

The duo turned their attention to the smiling old man whose expression changed into one similar to a deer caught in headlights, much to Tsunade's amusement. Hiruzen began to sweat as he looked at Tsunade's smug face and Naruto's pleading one, "Well Naruto… AH! You know how you're really strong for your age?" Cue a nod from the child, "Well, that is actually a rare ability called a Bloodline. Konoha has a few ourselves, including the Uchiha Clan and the Hyuuga Clan."

"Uh… Who?" That made Tsunade actually snort at her Sensei's attempt to cover his tracks falling apart.

"Have you seen people from Konoha with white eyes and long hair? Or Black eye's and normally black hair?" Cue another nod, "Well, you see, those are the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans respectively. They all look somewhat alike. Anyways, they hold a Bloodline, which involves their eyes. Hyuga's lets them see long distances and through walls- "Woah!" "-And Uchiha lets them copy other people Jutsu and tricks just by looking at them."

"So me and Kaa-chan can do a fancy thing with our eyes too?!"

"I'm afraid not Naruto-kun. You see, you two hold a rare Bloodline that I honestly thought would die out with Tsunade until you came along. It lets your body be stronger than a normal person. When Tsunade thinks you're ready for training, she'll tell you in more detail how it works and show you tricks with it." This caused Naruto to glomp Tsunade's legs with his surprising strength and actually lift her up. A 4 year old boy lifting up a slightly over-weight (damn boobs) woman is no small fete.

Tsunade however, did not like being picked up, and flicked the boy on the top of the head with a small portion of her own strength, which would equal a punch on the head. With a yelp Naruto let her go so he could cover his now swollen scalp with his hands, sending her a pouting glare.

Tsunade for her part just shrugged the adorable boys glare off, "I don't like being picked up without saying you can. But back to what we were talking about. It'll be Me, You and Shizune traveling around for say… A year. Then we'll start your training. I'm supposed to return you to the village when you're 15, so that's 10 years of training we got. My goal by that time is to make you strong enough to take down Shizune, and if you're lucky, be able to match me." Naruto was nodding with tears in his eye's due to the emotional moment and the pain on his head.

"Now, Sensei told you how he taught 3 people right?" Cue another nod, "Well, every so often my old teammate Jiraiya will pop by. We have different styles of combat, and he's honestly better than me, mainly since I'm actually a medic and he's a front-liner. So, just for you, I'll beat him down a bit so he shows you a few tricks." Naruto beamed at her, he got a new Kaa-chan, fancy training from 2 super ninja's and the chance to travel? He must've hit the jackpot somehow.

"Now then… Let's let you meet Shizune." Tsunade put her hands together, former a Ram seal and flared her Chakra. A few seconds later a purple blur appeared in front of Tsunade and Naruto, revealing a worried Shizune looking at her mentor frantically, "Is everything alright Tsunade-Sama?"

"Is she my new Nee-chan?" That got Shizune's attention as she looked down to see a small boy, roughly 4 years old holding on to the fabric of Tsunade's pants. She blinked. Once. Twice. And then did the obvious.

She glomped him.

"Are we keeping him?! He's so cute Tsunade-Sama!"

"Kaa-chan help! I'm being attacked!"

Hiruzen and Tsunade were both openly laughing at the adorableness of it all. If only they had a camera. Tsunade cleared her throat, "Shizune, meet Naruto. He's the relative I told you about from the letter." Cue another squeal and glomp, "And he'll be traveling with us. Apparently he also has my strength, he was able to pick me up earlier if you doubt it."

"But that shouldn't be possible Tsunade-Sama, you weigh 1-Mmmph?!"

Tsunade had quickly covered the teenager's mouth with her hand and had a very evil smirk on her face with a twitching brow, "Shizune… Don't talk about my weight, mkay?" The way that sounded was as sweet as could be, but Shizune was sure that if she spoke she would be in pain. So her natural response was to simply nod and return to her casual glomping session with her new little buddy.

While this was going on Tsunade returned her attention to her Sensei, "Anything else I should know about?"

"No, if I remember something I'll send a letter explaining it along with the monthly check, and if it's an emergency I'll send a monkey, ANBU, or if Jiraiya is with me, a Toad." That sounded fair, so Tsunade merely grunted in agreement, "By the way, here's the starting check for the mission, and the number will rise upon legitimate request, such as puberty, not gambling." Tsunade actually pouted, but swiped the check from his hand and stared at the numbers. She nodded to herself, it was fair pay, enough for them to be able to afford a hotel every night of the month and eat relatively well. Then again, the kid was related to 3 Hokages, so it isn't entirely unexpected.

"Shizune-chan, can you let me talk to Naruto-kun for a moment? " It was as if he didn't exist until that point, because she just didn't know he was there. When she saw who was talking to her, her eyes widened and she immediately let go of the poor boy, bowing repeatedly and stuttering apologies to the wizened Hokage before leaving the room.

"Naruto-kun, I just want to let you know that Konoha is your home, and when you return I hope the Will of Fire burns brightly within you. Oh, and remember to hide Tsunade's Sake." Hiruzen bent down to give Naruto a strong hug before walking out of the room.

Naruto looked at the back of his Jiji walking away before turning to his new Kaa-chan, who was looking at his Jiji like he just said no more Ramen, horrified, "Ne Kaa-chan, what's Sake?"

Tsunade slowly drifted her gaze from her traitor of a Sensei to her new charge that wouldn't stop calling her Kaa-chan, to her secret enjoyment, "Sake is… Sake is adult stuff. " She nodded, good save.

"Oh, okay!" And with that, Shizune returned to the room to continue her rudely interrupted glomping session.

* * *

**That was the end of the very first chapter of "Sure, why not?" and I am glad to say it came out better than expected. When I was thinking up the story, I was merely playing around with what somebody with Naruto's natural Chakra Capacity would be able to do with Tsunade's strength or a similar technique. So, to answer my own question, I created a Bloodline for Tsunade and Naruto respectively, that may or may not be handed down to their children. Should they have a child or children of course.**

**I am a large fan of Flashbacks. As such, the next chapter will be the return, and along the way as chapters progress, it will be a story within a story, as Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya tell their respective stories of what happened during Naruto's 11 years away from Konoha!**

**Remember to give me reviews so I can help make this story better! Once again, thank you all for reading! Ja ne~**


	2. Return of said Headache

**I hope you all enjoyed the prologue! This is the first official Chapter of "Sure, why not?" and I just wanted to make a small point. I intend to update this one on a more frequent basis, but, the reason i'm updating it in such quick succession to the introduction of the first chapter is that i'm likely to be busy for the next couple of weeks, and I felt that quicker content would make up for lost time! Enjoy!**

* * *

Izumo and Kotetsu were known primarily by two titles in their Shinobi careers; The Gate Guardians and The Eternal Chunin. It wasn't that they were bad Ninja, they just didn't have the motivation or desire to do more difficult jobs, and once they were given Gate duty for the first time, well, it just stuck. Currently the two were playing a game of Go Fish, gambling in order to waste away the likely to be boring day that they have come to enjoy.

"Got any two's Kotetsu?"

"Go fish, I'll take that Queen though."

"What the hell man! How'd you know that?"

Kotetsu merely grinned and grabbed the card, not bothering to go over the details of how he always won. If Izumo weren't so lazy, he'd notice that the cards they played with were always owned by Kotetsu, and in the Shinobi world, if you aren't cheating you aren't trying.

While the two were distracted arguing with each other, a cough, a cough from a female sounding voice gained their attention. Turning away from their game they came across a rather peculiar sight; Tsunade Senju, the "Princess of Konoha" in all her glory along with a black haired beauty and a small little girl.

* * *

Tsunade was in one word, annoyed. She had finally come home to Konoha after raising and training the Brat (*Cough* Son *Cough) and worst part? He up and ditched her and the rest to go Kami knows where. That boy, no matter how strong he became never lost one thing since he joined up with her; the attention span of his 4 year old self. Now she finds the Konoha Gate Guards playing Go Fish? Not even Poker? It's like the goal of this day was to bother her.

"You two. We're coming in the village, there should be a fourth coming with us so I'm signing him in early, got it?"

This was met with two fearful nods from the Eternal Chunin. How could they have known that the Slug Sannin, who had been avoiding Konoha for the better part of the last 20 years would be here when they were goofing off? In any case, Kotetsu grabbed the registry and gave it to Tsunade, who filled out 3 names then passed it to her attractive companion who filled out her own name before giving it to the guards. Without even bothering to wait for confirmation she strolled on into the village along with her entourage.

Kotetsu looked down at the names on the roster and his eyes widened to comical degrees.

"What's up Kotetsu?" He merely passed the roster over to Izumo, who after reading the names gained a similar look.

The roster had been signed in for _Tsunade Senju, Naruto Uzumaki, Honoka Senju, Shizune Kato._

Tsunade brought the Demon Brat along with her own Daughter. Since when did Tsunade Senju have a freaking Daughter?! This had gone from a boring day to a historical event! They knew one thing for sure that was going to happen today. Free Drinks.

* * *

Naruto was currently strolling in the village. He had grown well over the 11 years spent with his Kaa-chan, and stood at a fair 5'6. Not exactly tall, but he was only 15, it wasn't exactly short either. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a singular orange line on the left side going up to his knee from the bottoms, a pair of black sandals and strapped to both thighs were large kunai and shuriken containers. He was wearing a grey and orange jacket with a hood that he currently had over his head, blocking from view his long blonde hair.

His face lost the majority of its baby fat, showing off a defined jaw and his piercing blue eyes quite well.

Naruto stopped when he saw an interesting sight; a sign post that said Training Ground 7, and in the ground stood a pink haired girl wearing a strange red dress, a duckbutted boy in a blue high-collar shirt and a pale skinned boy wearing standard ANBU black, painting. They were literally doing nothing but standing around, as if they were waiting for something. So, being the caring and extremely bored person he was, he walked up to them to strike up a conversation.

"…Sup?"

The three 13 year old kids looked at him, with varying degrees of interest. The pink haired girl, who had surprisingly pretty green eyes looked at him warily but at least offered a small nod. The duckbutted boy stared at him as if he were beneath him and merely snorted. The pale boy however…

"Hello there Dickless."

"…"

Now, Naruto was used to being insulted on a daily basis. His Kaa-chan was the type of person to call it as she saw it, and she saw a lot things to call out about him, but never, and I mean never, had she spoken about his dick. Mainly because she was his Kaa-chan and that'd be weird- BUT STILL!

Naturally, he smiled at the pale skinned boy and held out his hand. He closed his fingers so it looked like he was going to flick the air and pointed it at the kid. When he did flick, something very interesting happened; the boy looked like he got punched in the face. He actually smacked the back of his head against the tree he was currently leaning on; blood was dripping slightly.

"So, wanna talk about my dick s'more?" He gave them a cheeky smile. One that was answered with a horrified gasp from the pink haired girl and a now interested look from the duckbutt. The pale skinned boy just looked at him with no emotion and ignored him. Ignoring Naruto was never smart, but insulting him wasn't either. He would let this occurrence slide for now.

"So yeah, sup?"

"…Hn." Well that was interesting, the one that thought he was dirt was the one to answer him.

"Hmmm… You look familiar…" Naruto began walking towards the boy with his left hand on his chin in a strange thinking pose while squinting his eyes, "Oh! You're one of those Uchiha's aren'tcha? Man I've only met one and that was 2 years ago, really bland guy that just ignored me." The duckbutts eyes widened astronomically before directing his full attention to Naruto.

"You saw Itachi? Where!"

"Well, you could introduce yourself first, name's Naruto Uzumaki." For some strange reason the pale skinned boy actually showed emotion and looked up at Naruto now, as if making some kind of mental note.

"Sasuke Uchiha, now where did you see Itachi?"

With an uncaring shrug Naruto point due west, "Me and my Ero-jiji were traveling near the border of Ame no Kuni around two years ago. Saw him in a small border town just munchin' on some pockey. I really wanted some so I just went up to him and asked where he bought it, and the guy straight up ignores me! Can you believe it? What a prick." He was nodding sagely as he told his tale, who in their right mind would keep such a wonderful treat away from the already hyper Naruto? Blasphemy!

Sasuke, for his part, merely stared at the now named Naruto with an eye twitch before nodding his thanks and returning to, wait, is he brooding?

"So what about you, pinky and paley?"

Said pinky looked insulted before calming herself and answering, "My name is Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-san." She ended her introduction with a bow, which in response got a raised eyebrow from Naruto and a snort. He turned his attention to the pale boy who was still surveying him.

"…Sai."

"Cool! So, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai. The 3 S's. Judging by your headbands, you 3 are Genin, does you Sensei's name start with an S too?"

"-I'm afraid my name does not." Naruto turned around to see a Jounin with the majority of his face covered giving him a blank look. He had gravity defying silver hair and was fairly tall, roughly 6'0 and wearing a standard Konoha Jounin uniform and reading one of his Ero-jiji's stupid books. Stupid Smut. Stupid.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake." And now this man didn't look as stupid as he did interesting.

"Woah! You're Tou-sans old student, right, right?" Kakashi at this point had his uncovered eye widened, before he grabbed Naruto's hood and ripped it off, showing the world his long blond hair and bright blue eyes. With his hair out, the whisker marks on his face looked even more defined than they did with the hood.

Kakashi actually took a step back and dropped his book in shock, and his 3 Genin were looking at Naruto with awe for making their Sensei drop his smut. "N-Naruto? Wow… You've grown well. I take it Tsunade-sama is here with you?" Cue another shocked look from the Genin and a happy nod from Naruto.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan was acting all pissy so I ditched her and the rest and came here while the Guards were playing cards. They didn't even notice me." He was smiling cheekily while Kakashi chuckled and picked up his book.

"Wait, Tsunade-sama is your mother?" Sakura asked in a highly fangirlish voice that made Sasuke sigh in relief. Perhaps he could make Sakura switch targets finally.

"Hmm? Nah, she's been my Legal Guardian since I was 4, I just've called her Kaa-chan ever since. She doesn't tell me to stop so no point in stopping, right?" Sakura just nodded, no way did Tsunade-sama have a child, "'sides, lil' Honoka is her daughter, and Kaa-chan doesn't want any more kids." Now Sakura just squealed loudly.

Naruto turned to the surprised looking Sasuke and asked a single word question while Sakura was off in her own little world, "Fangirl?"

"Fangirl." Wow, how'd a Fangirl become a Kunoichi? Oh well, she probably had some skill to back it up.

Kakashi was surprised that Tsunade had a child, but kept his cool and addressed the group, "Naruto, I take it since you're back you need to meet with the Hokage?" Cue a nod from said blond, "Me and my team were going to head over the his office to pick up a D-rank mission, you might as well come with us so you can get your meeting over with." Naruto merely nodded at that, it made sense.

* * *

On their way to the Hokage's office Sakura decided to strike up a conversation with Naruto, "So how'd Tsunade-sama become your Guardian?"

"Ah, well. It's actually that Jiji asked her to."

"Jiji?"

"Yeah, the Hokage! So, here's what happened. Kaa-chan is the First Hokage's granddaughter right?" Cue a nod, though her face looked slightly miffed about calling the Hokage his Jiji, "Well, her Grandmother was a woman named Mito Uzumaki. My birth mom was a Kunoichi known as Kushina Uzumaki, and though she and my tou-san died during the Kyubi attack, I inherited a rare Bloodline from her, the same one Kaa-san got from her granny."

"Tsunade-sama has a bloodline?" Sasuke asked that question. Bloodlines were always a curiosity to him, especially since he had yet to awaken his Sharingan.

"Mmmhm, it doesn't really have a name. The Uzumaki clan was really open about adding other clans under their name, and an old, old, ooooold clan called the Fanalis had our ability; it was just a random gene for us. It lets our Chakra passively enter our tendons and skin; essentially the more Chakra you have the more of a Taijutsu monster you are." Sasuke looked very surprised and this, as did Sakura, whilst Sai was taking mental notes to report to his master. Kakashi however, who knew of what Naruto held, was nearly frothing at the mouth of how deadly the boy either was or would be, he was a literal tank, "But, there is a downside. Since we passively put Chakra into our muscles, we can't stop it. And that means our reserves are smaller. " Not like that effected a Jinchuriki.

The group all took in the information with stride, "Anyways. When Jiji figured out that I got it too, he asked Kaa-chan to take me in, and the rest is history!" Naruto had a very bright smile on his face at the thought. His Kaa-chan was freaking awesome. He would never tell them about their actual blood relation; some things were better left in the dark. It was a major surprise to him when he learned just how closely related the two of them were, but she would always be his Kaa-chan. Even if she was technically his Baa-chan. Also because she's beat him up if he called her that, and he gets beaten up by her enough, thank you very much.

"You said Kakashi-sensei was your Tou-sans student right?" Cue a nod from Naruto as Sakura continued, "Who was he?"

"Ah… if you 3 keep it a secret then I'll give you a hint, ne?" Sakura and Sasuke just nodded while Sai stared impassively at Naruto, "His face is on that rock." And he pointed straight at the Hokage Monument.

It took a good 30 seconds for Sakura's jaw to stop hitting the floor at the pedigree this boy had; he was almost as good as Sasuke, and way nicer! But she was a devoted woman if anything.

Sasuke however, was looking at the older boy with a hint of jealousy. Then he remembered that his father was dead, "Why don't you go by Namikaze instead of Uzumaki? Most go by their father's surname." Sakura actually gasped at the intelligent question her crush asked and the fact that he used so many words at once.

"Oh, well a few reasons. But there's actually an old law in Konoha that's been in effect since the village was made stating that there must always be at least 1 Uzumaki in Konoha's registry. Uzu no Kuni was destroyed only a few months after my Kaa-chan moved here, so since I'm probably the last, I have to take her name. Plus Clan names outweigh civilian, even if it was from my Tou-san."

Sasuke just stopped and looked at Naruto with a hint of comradery, a boy who was also the last of his clan; though he didn't have it as bad as Sasuke did.

* * *

The group had arrived in front of the Hokage's office at the end of that note and Kakashi knocked on the door, eliciting a muffled "Enter" from inside. When the group entered the room they saw their Hokage being held up by the scruff of his robes by an irate Tsunade who was shaking him for all he was worth with a very dangerous look. Shizune was holding Tsunade by the waist and attempting the pull her off and Honoka was just looking around the room.

Honoka Senju was the only official child of Tsunade Senju. She had her mother's blond hair, though it was a good few shades lighter and deep green eyes. She was slightly paler than her mother, and on the short side for her age of 7. She was currently wearing what looked like a miniature version of her mother's clothes, aside from the fact that she wore a long sleeve instead of a sleeveless top, with a small mesh shirt showing instead of her non-existent cleavage. As she was walking around the room, she was the first to spot the new entrees, more importantly, Naruto.

"ONII-CHAN!" She immediately ran at Naruto and attempted to tackle him to the ground in a strong hug, only for him to catch her midflight and hold her on his chest, "Hey there Honoka-chan!"

Shizune heard a commotion from behind her and when she saw Naruto, her eyes lit up and returned her attention to her mentor, "Tsunade-sama! Naruto is here now, it's alright! Please calm down!"

Tsunade stopped thrashing her sensei around to see Naruto, holding her daughter, looking like a deer caught in headlights. She calmly put her Sensei down and turned to the group. She walked towards Naruto with a very sweet, very deadly smile on her face and began to speak, "Naru-chan, be a dear and put Honoka down for a moment?"

Instead, Naruto grabbed Honoka and held her between himself and his pissed off Kaa-chan, "I have a shield!"

Tsunade's eye was twitching like mad while the rest of the room was watching with baited breath. Honoka however, was taking her position as a shield in stride, as if this was a completely natural occurance. She calmly undid her long-sleeve shirt, which showed her mesh shirt underneath and slid out of Naruto's grasp, dashing to her Shizune-neechan to watch the beating with a gleam. Naruto for his part only looked at her with heavily betrayed eyes, and when he returned his vision to his Kaa-chan, all he saw was a fist.

A fist that punched him directly through two walls of the Hokage tower.

The Genin in the room looked at what happened terrified. Naruto mentioned his Bloodline, but it could make you punch people through walls? More specifically Naruto through a wall? Oh yes, Sasuke no longer felt any minor jealousy for Naruto having this Sannin as a Guardian.

"That was for ditching us when we were only a mile away from Konoha you stupid brat!" Tsunade roared at the rubble. Apparently the rubble responded by throwing a piece of the broken wall at her, which hit her on the forehead and made her fall back into her Sensei. Naruto walked out, with a small trickle of blood going down his forehead and an extremely cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"I just went on ahead! Not my fault nobody stopped me!"

Tsunade jumped up and tackled her son to the ground, eliciting a yelp from him. After a small tussle, theyfinally calmed down and Tsunade was sitting on his back with both his arms behind his back being held in a perfect position to be broken, "Are you gunna' do that again, _Na-ru-chan?_"

The teasing tone in her voice was so heavy the third actually guffawed at what was occurring in his office. The more Naruto struggled, the more pain he felt, until he finally sagged in defeat and nodded his head. Tsunade merely nodded and let go of his arms, though she stayed firmly on Naruto's back, as if it were now her throne and motioned for her Sensei to get to work with the Ninja team she just bothered to notice.

* * *

Once Team 7 grabbed a D-rank mission and left was when Tsunade got off Naruto, and he stood straight up and cracked his back as if he just woke up from a nap. The pseudo-family was all looking at the Third Hokage, waiting for this meeting to begin.

"Well, as entertaining as this has all been, I'd like to say welcome back Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto. And hello to you miss…"

"Honoka Senju!"

Hiruzen smiled and looked at Tsunade with a gleam, "Yes, Miss Honoka, welcome to the village. I hope you and your mother stay here for a long while." Honoka for her part beamed at the old man who was being nice to her while Tsunade was giving her Sensei a very dry look.

"So, Honoka-chan, when were you born and how old are you?"

"July 18th! And I'm 7!"

"Ho ho… So do you know who your Tou-san is?" Hiruzen knew by that glare on Tsunade's face he was treading on deadly waters, but at this point he was to curious about the new Senju heir to care.

"Uh-huh! He visits lots an' lots to play with me and Onii-chan! Uhhh… His name… Oh! Perv!"

Hiruzen stared at Honoka, then at Tsunade whose face was flushed in embarrassment before breaking down in laughter, an action mimicked by Naruto and Shizune. The ANBU hidden in the room were having a hard time stifling their own chuckles if the snort from the roof meant anything. Honoka however, looked like she was about to cry. So to calm her they quickly ended that.

"I'm sorry Honoka-chan, I was laughing because Perv isn't your tou-sans name, it's something your Kaa-chan calls him." Honoka wiped away the tears that were building in her eyes and nodded slowly at the wisened Hokage, an action that made Shizune glomp her for cuteness, "Mou~ You're so cute Hona-tan! Why oh, why did Naruto-kun have to grow up?" Naruto for his part just shivered in memory. Shizune-neechan, no matter how much he loved her, had a crazy obsession with all things cute and that obsession lead to endless teasing. Bad combination with Tsunade in tow.

"Well, let's get down to business. Tsunade, why are you late?" She just shifted in her spot slightly, "I know for a fact you got my message stating that the Genin exams for Naruto would be in mid-march, and yet, you arrive on April 19th; 1 month later. All the teams have been assigned, so Naruto-kun has to attend the academy." Naruto looked aghast while Tsunade just snorted, and from there blew up in full blown laughter. Something her Sensei narrowed his eyes at.

"Did I say something funny Tsunade?"

"Yeah. Naruto wouldn't last in the Academy, he can barely pay attention to things unless they entertain him or money's involved. And he can go toe to toe with me all out, so I doubt he's in need a Genin team." The cheeky grin on her face only grew when she saw her Sensei's wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, but don't you think you are exaggerating a bit?"

"You're right." Cue a sigh of relief from Hiruzen, "If we were going all out he could probably beat me. He even's out with Jiraiya without Senjutsu, and when he gets more experience and master's Senjutsu, I have a feeling he'll be able to take Jiraiya down too." The Hokage began to splutter and cough as he dropped his pipe. The ANBU in the room were staring at Naruto with wide eyes behind their masks, while he was just looking at a bird perched on the windowsill of the office, barely listening at all.

"And why do you say that?"

"Well, let's see. His Taijutsu could only be matched by Gai, and that's mainly because he doesn't have a very good taijutsu style for himself. For some reason he didn't take my style well, and Jiraiya's doesn't work unless he's using Senjutsu. You see, the Kyubi's Chakra works into his Bloodline making his body like thick metal and he can punch as hard as I can when I put all my strength into it with my Iryojutsu. Sadly, he never had any talent at all with Medical Chakra, so I couldn't really teach him. " Hiruzen was just staring at Naruto, who was picking his ear with his pinky finger, with awe. He then looked back at Tsunade, noticing she wasn't done and motioned for her to continue.

"Well, he signed the Toad Contract when he turned 11, it was Jiraiya's birthday gift to him and you know what the idiot does? He summons Gamabunta, calls him a frog and they start trading blows near the border of Tsuchi no Kuni. An hour afterwards Gamabunta tells him he had so much damned fun that he gave Naruto permission to summon him and ALL the toads whenever he wanted. Not even Jiraiya has that kind of leeway with them." This only made everyone in the room look at him in awe. Not even Honoka new that her Onii-chan did that stuff!

"Well, when he turned 12 Jiraiya taught him the Rasengan. He figured it out in a month and didn't stop messing with it until he made a few variations. Then when he turned 13, Jiraiya took him on a trip away from us for a little over a year, and when he came back he was able to control 2 tails worth of the Kyubi's Chakra; he can do 4 now." Everybody in the room who understood what that meant had their jaws on the ground.

"When he came back I had to beat him down a lot though. He. Wouldn't. Stop. Rapping." Tsunade and Shizune both shuddered while Hiruzen looked confused, "On the trip, they infiltrated Rai no Kuni and met up with the Hachibi Jinchuriki Killer Bee." Hiruzen's eyes widened, again. That was the man known as the "Perfect Jinchuriki" due to being able to take on the form of his Biju and remain in complete control. It was in no small part to that man that were it not for Konoha's record in the last 3 wars, Kumo would be considered the greatest of the 5 Hidden Villages.

Tsunade groaned as she continued to speak, "Apparently he lives outside of Kumogakure and when Naruto and Jiraiya met with him, he instantly recognized Naruto as a Jinchuriki. They went back to his place and he told Naruto the basics of how to communicate with the Kyubi in exchange for some Toad Fire-Sake that Jiraiya gave him. Also a few tips on Controlling its Chakra, but that was more because apparently, Jinchuriki's are like family to Killer Bee. Jiraiya said he was just helping out his little brother. They stayed with him for a month. But yeah, rapping. That's Killer Bee's idiocy, and Naruto wouldn't shut up about it for a good month. I can only imagine the torture Jiraiya went through."

"And Naruto is perfectly alright with the Kyubi? Are there any problems with the seal?"

"Well…"

"Well what? This is serious Tsunade!"

"Sensei, what concerns me isn't the seal, I know it's working. What's got me concerned is Naruto's attitude to the Kyubi. Apparently the fox is always antagonistic, but Naruto keeps treating it like a puppy." Hiruzen just banged his head on the desk, who in their right mind adds fuel to the fire for a Biju?! "Apparently, since Killer Bee and the Hachibi have such a good relationship, Naruto wants something similar. So he's always trying to talk to the Kyubi, but it only responds to anger and blows to its pride, so naturally…" She took this moment to notice Naruto wasn't even paying attention. "NARUTO!"

"Huh?! Oh, sup?"

Tsunade sighed at her surrogate son's antics while the rest of the room just sweat dropped. Tsunade could have sworn she just heard somebody from across the village yell "Youth" but chose to ignore it.

"Get in the conversation, we've been talking about you the whole time."

"Oh, right!"

Hiruzen looked somewhat amused by this, but was still getting over the fact that this 15 year old boy was as strong as Tsunade, "So Naruto-kun, Tsunade tells me you plan to add Senjutsu to your arsenal?"

"Well, yeah, Fukasaku-jiji said he'd show me once I got my Wind element down better, but he couldn't help me much. He just knew how to use his Wind element since he was born, and I can only cut a leaf. Don't even know what the next thing is."

"Ah… So the condition for you to be taught Senjutsu by the toads is to attain the next level of your Wind Affinity; correct?"

"Yup!"

"Well then, you're in luck. My son Asuma is Konoha's best Wind user, and he should be able to help you out." That made Naruto punch the air in excitement, but the Hokage's serious face startled the boy, "Now, why don't you explain why you antagonize the Kyubi?"

Naruto just shrugged, "He ignores me if I don't! And I mean, once he starts talking he's good at conversation! He even has a name!"

"Did you learn it?"

"Well… No… He says he won't tell me unless I earn it, but he only respects strength. So my guess is if I can beat him down when we have to fight he'll tell me."

"Naruto…" This time it was Tsunade who spoke, and for the first time, her voice sounded somewhat hoarse and her eye's filled with anger and worry, "What do you mean by when you have to fight?"

"Well… Octopops, oh, that's Bee-sensei. Octopops told me that to gain full control of your Biju, you basically have to play tug of war with its Chakra in a fight. If the Biju wins, you die, if you win, you gain full control. When I learned about that, Kyubi and I made a deal. If we can duke it out in the near future, then he'd let me use his Chakra!"

* * *

Silence entered the room at that statement. Everybody was just staring at Naruto as if he grew a second head, then a third head. The silence was interrupted by a battle cry from Tsunade, who punched Naruto with all her might out the window. He was sent flying across Konoha until he was completely out of sight from the inhabitants of the Hokage's office. Tsunade for her part, just plopped down on the floor, grabbed Honoka and hugged the girl for all her life, hiding her face from the rest of the room. Nobody needed to see a woman as strong as her shedding tears.

Hiruzen understood that Tsunade must have been going through an emotional roller coaster when Naruto dropped that bomb. He was still somewhat numb about learning all these facts, but his student needed comfort. He signaled for his ANBU to leave as he went over to her and rubbed her back soothingly.

A few moments passed before Tsunade regained her bearings and faced her Sensei, her eyes were puffy but her face showed a fierce determination, "I'll kick his ass for hiding that for so long, but if that's what needs to be done I'll make sure he can give that Fox a good beat down."

Hiruzen chuckled at his student, but nodded and returned to his desk, "Let's go back to happier talks, how did Honoka-chan here occur?"

The blush on her face along with her puffed eyes made for an adorable 50 year old woman, "Well… He met Jiraiya for the first time about 2 years after he joined me and Shizune. Apparently the Perv thought he needed to be taught certain words and games early… So imagine my surprise when a year later, he makes a gamble with me. He says 'Kaa-chan, let's play Poker! If you win, I'll let you spend all my Ramen money on Sake for a month! But if I win you let Ero-jiji take you on a date!'" A droll chuckled escaped her mouth.

"Well, I asked him if he knew how to play and he said no, so naturally, I taught him the wrong rules. Apparently he learned something else from the Perv; how to lie. He beat me soundly, and the next time we saw Jiraiya he told him what happened. I hadn't seen Jiraiya that happy since Minato became Hokage, so I figured if it meant that much, why not?"

Hiruzen was smiling fondly as the story played out while Honoka was listening intently. She didn't know the story between her Tou-san and Kaa-chan, so she felt she needed to learn.

"It turns out when he's not trying to be a Perv or an idiot he's decent company. We had a few more dates, mainly due to me losing against Naruto in bets, and I learned I was pregnant a year later. First thing I did? Kicked both their asses." She nodded sagely as a warm smile spread across her lips and she held Honoka tightly, "But I don't regret it. Sure it made traveling trickier and caused a few problems, but ever since she was born I felt like I did before the Second War. Basically, you can thank Jiraiya, Naruto and Honoka here for me staying in the village."

A bold grin was plastered on Hiruzens face at the news of Tsunade's official return to Konoha. Indeed after years of patience his wayward student had finally found a reason to return to her roots. Speaking of roots, he needed to make sure Danzo didn't screw everything up like he tends to do; this matter is too delicate and too close to his own heart for that warmonger to be allowed anywhere near it.

"That's wonderful to hear Tsunade."

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyways, back to Naruto. After they came back, Jiraiya spent most of the year with us just traveling and pampering Honoka. It was mainly because he wanted to keep an eye on Naruto while he began using the Kyubi's Chakra. He's even got a nice big scar on his left arm from when the brat went berserk." She shivered in remembrance. That was easily one of the scariest things she'd ever seen, and if Jiraiya wasn't a seal master, then she was certain he would have died that day. It was also that day that she understood just exactly how dangerous Jinchuriki could be when they held control of their Biju's Chakra.

"Well, while Jiraiya was around, apparently Naruto was able to piss the Kyubi off enough for it to go off on a rant. In that rant included Kushina's name, who Naruto learned was his mother. The brat apparently became really good at lying while he was away, and Jiraiya really gullible, because when he told him that he knew who his parents were from the Kyubi, Jiraiya started explaining things. Not once did Naruto say Minato's name, but Jiraiya made the assumption he knew, so Naruto learned who his father was from Jiraiya."

Hiruzen snorted but nodded in acceptance. The boy was plenty strong enough. If he could go toe to toe with S-rank ninja like Tsunade and Jiraiya then he was definitely ready for the knowledge of his parents. "Well, when he told Jiraiya, I'd never seen Naruto run so fast in my life. Then again, he'd never seen a truly pissed off Jiraiya before until that day either."

She shrugged and began to play with Honoka's hair, much the the little girls enjoyment, while continuing, "Well. After that, I decided it was time to pay a visit to Uzushio, but since we had saved up so much money from Naruto not being there, we didn't need to ask for extra from you. It took us about a month to get to Uzu, and Naruto and I found some fun little toys; toys that I'll keep secret; for now at least." She shot her Sensei a coy smirk that radiated entertainment from his twitching eye.

"Anyways, that's about it. The rest of the time was spent working on the Kyubi's Chakra until you called. And yeah, we got your message when it came but…"

"But?"

"But Naruto was a complete idiot and decided he wanted to make us play chase. So he just started running out of nowhere, and when he comes back he's got this huge shit eating grin on his face. You know what happened? Jiraiya just looked in his face, patted him on the back and said 'I'm so proud!' It was then I figured out he apparently met a girl he liked. No matter how much we asked him about it he wouldn't talk, and that's the reason we're late."

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage and holder of the title of God of Shinobi, was ignored because a boy that had the attention span of a squirrel apparently got lucky. Kakashi could learn a few things about excuses from young Naruto.

"Anyways, I think it's time we finish up, you can test him later with some Chunin and Jounin if you want, but I actually need to find the brat and figure out where we're gunna stay."

"I'll let the next Genin team that enters clean out the Senju Compound for you, free of charge. It should be fine by tonight so go ahead and waste time with your family till then."

Tsunade nodded and was about to leave when her Sensei decided to leave some parting words, "And Tsunade. Welcome back home."

She turned around, a small smile adorned on her face and nodded, "I'm back."

* * *

Naruto groggily awoke to find the single most horrendous thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Spandex.

Bowl cut.

Eyebrows.

So much….

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**'lo there folks, thanks for reading! I just wanted to take a small moment to hammer out some details of the story and changes involved in the characters. This is not an extremely serious fic, sure there will be moments of violence, romance and angst, but the major priority of the fic revolve around Adventure, Family and Humor. **

**When it comes to Naruto's birth parents, he will show different views than in cannon. In cannon, once he found out he never really spoke about it much. In here, he found out who his parents were on his own, making him proud of who they were and happy to be apart of their lives. So, he is more than happy to tell people who they were, plus now that he can defend himself properly there isn't much need for restraint.**

**The Uzumaki thing is just because the idea of giving him a ton of surnames like "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju blahblahblah is kinda dumb to me. Namikaze was just a name picked out by the orphanage Minato was raised into, Senju isn't feasible since Minato was technically a bastard, and since Minato's bastard status was never revoked, Naruto can't claim the name even with Tsunade's permission. Uzumaki is the only name he has the right and reason to use in my opinion; and i'm stickin' to it!**

**Sorry 'bout that little rant. Anyways, hopefully i'll be able to get chapter 3 done soon. For Naruto needs to learn to fear his springtime of YOUTH! **


End file.
